Leico
by cdvalentine14
Summary: Leo and Nico have mutual feelings for each other but don't know. When Nico visits Leo's room on the Argo ll everything about their friendship changes. I suck at summaries but hope you enjoy.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so thank you for reading it and hope you enjoy. **

NICO: _Ughh why did I tell _her _of all people, _Nico thought as he walked into his room and quickly closed and locked the door so _she _could not get in.

"Nico let me in." Piper yelled banging on the door. She used her charmspeak to convince him to do it. "What do you want," Nico almost yelling a her.

"You need to talk about this," She told him as she entered his room and plopped herself on his bed.

"You mean tell everyone else," Nico yelling now, "No."

"No I mean with me." She said again using charmspeak.

"What could you do help." The words rolling off his tongue with such natural bitterness. He new that because she was a daughter of Aphrodite that she is the most qualified to help with his problems.

"You know what." She said about to leave.

Nico just sat there looking down at his feet as they swung back and forth under the bed.

"Fine, but if you ever need someone to talk to about this then come to me," She said leaving the room.

Nico was left there with only his thoughts.

_I can't talk to Hazel because she would freak out or Frank 'cause he would tell Hazel. Jason would probably be okay and Leo. Leo. I never really noticed him. I guess he is fine. He pretty fun to be around and sorta funny. I should talk to him._

After a while of just laying there staring at the ceiling he got up and left.

He knocked on Leo's door. Night had fallen and by the sound of thunder nearing in the distance it was obvious that a storm was coming closer with every wasted second that he spent waiting for Leo to answer the door.

He knocked harder; banging on it now. After what had seemed like forever he finally got an answer. "What," He heard Leo say annoyed that he had been woken up.

"It's Nico." Nico said as rain started to fall.

"Hi Nico," Leo greeted him, "Why are you here?"  
"I need to talk to you about something."

"Really. Why me?" Leo asked.

"Can I come in?" Nico asked before he was completely soaked by the rain.

"Oh yep sure sorry." Leo said searching for words.

"Thanks." Nico said trying not to laugh, but he couldn't contain the slight smile on his face as he walked in.

"Ahh, so the depressed, emo, Ghost King can actually smile.

Nico let out a small laugh.

"I am honored to have made thee laugh." Leo said kneeling in front of Nico.

"You know that you sound ridiculous, right." Nico said entering the room.

"You want to play some video games?" Leo asked.

"Umm sure never played any before." He answered.

"You've never played any at all." Leo said with a look of disbelief.

"I'm from the 30's, Leo." Nico reminding him.

"Oh ya, the umm Lotus Hotel and Casino time travel thing," Leo said, "How did that happen anyways?"

Nico's face went still his mind going through memories of his mothers death then to Bianca's death then losing Percy and Annabeth. Every bad memory from past to present surged through him.

"Nico?" Leo said, "Are you alright?"

"W-what, yeah I-I'm fine." Nico said stuttering.

"You don't sound or look fine." Leo said.

"I should leave." Nico said as a flash of light filled the room followed by the crack of thunder.

"You should stay here," Leo said, "It is pouring outside."

"Okay thanks." Nico said sitting back down on the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed." Leo offered.

"No, it's fine, I'll-" Nico was cut off by yet another lightning strike.

"Gods damn it Jason, make the fucking lightning stop!" Leo yelled grinning.

Nico giggled as he climbed into the bed that smelled like roasted marshmallows and grease. He new why it smelled like grease, but why the marshmallows.

"Laughing yet again," Leo pointed out, "di Angelo you are a surprise."

Nico's face turned red. He was blushing. _Why am I blushing. _Nico thought as he pulled the covers over him.

"You don't have to go to bed _now_," Leo said, "What about those video games?" He asked making a puppy dog face.

"First of all that doesn't work on me and second of all, fine." Nico agreed and hopped out of bed and sat next to Leo.

"Dude, it totally worked." Leo said smiling.

Nico smiled and shook his head. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's an Xbox." Leo explained.

"What are we going to play?" Nico asked.

"We could play some Halo or Battlefield." He said.

"This one looks cool." Nico said pointing to the Halo case.

"Okay do you know how to play?" Leo asked setting the game up.

"No." Nico replied.

"Oh yeah you're like 90 right?" Leo realized.

"Technically I'm a year younger than you." Nico said.

"I am not 91," Leo said in a faked worried voice, "Do I look 91?"

"No, Gods Leo." Nico said.

"Jeez I was just kidding." Leo defended himself throwing his arms above his head.

Nico laughed. "So how do I play?" Nico asked picking up a controller.

"It's upside down." Leo said.

"Oh." Nico said turning the controller.

"See the guy on the T.V?" Leo asked.

"Yeah how do I move him?" Nico asked.

"Like this." Leo showed him by moving Nico's thumbs on the sticks.

A weird feeling grew inside of Nico. _Why do I feel like this we're just friends._

Nico mimicked Leo and eventually got the hang of it.

After a couple of hours Nico was beating Leo at the game.

"Damn how did you master the game that quickly?" Leo said shocked.

"I am honored to have destroyed thee's ass." Nico said kneeling mocking Leo's actions earlier.

Leo laughed. "I give up."

Nico thought about what had just happened earlier that night as the darkness of sleep took him.

**Bang**. Someone was knocking on the door. Nico got up and looked over at Leo. He was sitting up on the floor.

"Five bucks says it's Jason." Leo said.

"Ten and it's Piper." Nico countered.

Leo opened the door.

"Have you seen- Nico why are you here we are all looking for you." Piper said spotting Nico on the bed.

"Damn it." Leo said.

"What's your problem." Piper said looking at leo walk over to the end table.

"Fork it over Valdez." Nico said holding his hand out to collect the money.

"I'm lost," Piper said, "Nico why are you here Hazel is worried."

"Just playing some video games." Leo answered.

Nico blushed badly as he tried to hide his face.

"Oh I see." Piper said raising her eyebrows at Nico. "It's almost lunch." She said walking out.

"Let's go eat," Leo said, "I'm starving."

"I'm not that hungry," Nico said, "Plus, I'd much rather beat you at some more Halo." Nico said.

"Pweez." Leo said making that face again.

"Fine, but we have to play later." Nico caved.

"It totally works on you."

"Does not." Nico said as they sat down with everyone to eat.

"_Does not _what?" Jason asked.

"My puppy dog face can get Nico to do anything." Leo explained.

"No it can't." Nico argued playfully.

"Yes it can. It worked last night and this morning." Leo told them.

"Why were you in Leo's room last night?" Jason asked Nico.

"We were playing Halo." Leo answered for him.

"And I crushed your ass." Nico said.

"di Angelo surprised me last night." Leo said looking at Jason.

"I didn't know you played video games, Nico?" Jason asked.

"I do now." Nico said arrogantly.

"Nico where were you?" Hazel asked him while hugging him.

"I-I was at L-Leo's." Nico replied nervously.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Apparently they were playing video games." Jason answered.

"What are you implying?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." Jason said walking over to Piper with a grin on his face.

"Can we go back now?" Nico asked.

"Not yet I want seconds." Leo said.

"Pweez." Nico said copying Leo's face.

Leo burst out laughing. "That is the cutest thing ever."

Nico blushed furiously his face a dark red.

"I applaud you." Leo said leading Nico to his room.

"Let's just hurry up and play already." Nico said embarrased.

"We are going to play the other game so I might have a chance." Leo said putting in Battlefield.

"Whatever, I'll still win." Nico said cockily.

"Gods damn it!" Leo yelled at the game. "Why the fuck can't I win."

"If you want to do something else that's fine with me." Nico offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Nico lied. He wanted to say something like 'make out' or 'have sex' but he couldn't ruin his only friendship.

"I'm going to go to bed." Leo said climbing into his bed.

"Uhh, Leo?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, why?" Leo questioned.

"I've been having nightmares of Tartarus." Nico explained.

"Come on there's room for two." Leo said patting the bed like Nico was a dog.

"Are-Are you sure?" Nico was nervous. He liked Leo but didn't want to wreck this.

"Yeah, let's just hope nobody walks in on us." Leo joked.

Nico smiled, "You jinxed it."

"Hopefully not." Leo said as Nico lied next to him.

Nico liked being near the heat that surrounded Leo. He finally got comfortable and fell asleep.

**Bang.** "Shit." Nico said sitting up with Leo's arms around him.

"I heard that, answer the door." Piper yelled.

Leo got up and opened the door and stood so that you could barely see inside.

"Is Nico there we can't find him?" Piper asked.

"Uhh, N-no." Leo replied. _Great job Leo_. He told himself sarcastically.

"You're hiding something." Piper easily deducted. "Is Nico in there. Nico!"

Piper pushed Leo out of the way to find Nico curled up in the corner of the bed.

"Leo can I umm talk to you outside?" She asked leaving Nico there red faced.

"You like him don't you." She said flatly.

"N-no why would you think that?" Leo said.

"I can see it in your eyes plus you just stuttered."

"Fine, so what." Leo said coldly

"That's great ask him." She said.

"No we're just friends." Leo said and turned around.

"Hey, what was that about?" Nico asked.

"Nothing." Leo said.

"Obviously," Nico said, "Tell me I'm your friend.

"N-no." Leo stuttered.

"I heard we're just friends. Girl troubles?" Nico asked.

"No." Leo said afraid of losing his only friend.

"Guy troubles?" Nico guessed right.

Leo just looked down.

"Who is it?" Nico wanted to know if he had any hope.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Who is he?" Nico repeated.

"You aren't disgusted with me." Leo said shocked that he did not lose his friend.

"I'd have to be disgusted with myself then." Nico said hoping that Leo liked him.

"You're gay too?" Leo asked.

Nico nodded his head and turned to sit on the bed.

"di Angelo, I never would have guessed." Leo said grinning, "Who do you like?"

"I asked you first." They were back to their childish selves now.

"How about I tell you later if you will too." Leo offered avoiding it for as long as he could.

"Deal."

After hours of video games it was nightfall.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Nico said, "I better get back to my room after two nights with you."

"What about our deal." Leo wanted it to be him so badly.

"Oh yeah, who is it?" Nico asked.

"Let's go to my room." Leo said and pulled Nico along.

"What are you hiding?" Nico asked.

"N-nothing." Leo was extremely nervous.

"Then who is it." Nico pressed for answers.

"Uhh." Leo was cut off by Nico.

"You want me to go first, Valdez?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Came Leo's quick answer.

"You." Nico said quietly.

"What." Leo couldn't hear him.

"I said, you." Nico said again.

"Me?" Leo's heart was racing. _Yes, he likes me. Oh my Gods._

"Alright who's my competition." Nico said trying to mask his embarrassment.

"Nobody." Leo said flatly.

"I told you for nothing!" Nico was a little more than angry.

"No. I mean, there's no one else to compete with." Leo tried to clarify things.

"What?" Nico was confused.

"It's you, you idiot." Leo said.

"Oh." Nico's face was red.

"'Oh' is right." Leo joked.

"Are we like dating now?" Nico asked.

"What did you think we supposed to do?" Leo replied in the form of a question. **('cause this is secretly Jeopardy. :) )**

"I don't know. Let's watch a movie." Nico suggested.

"Good. Now I can cuddle with my new boyfriend." Leo said smiling.

"Nico di Angelo does not cuddle." Nico said slowly widening the distance between them on the bed.

"He does now." Leo said wrapping his arms and legs around the smaller boy.

"Leo, stop." Nico said trying to push the bigger Leo off of him.

"Fine." Leo looked at the ground pretending to be sad.

Nico wrapped his arms around the back of Leo's head and pressed their lips together.

"Happy now." Nico said pulling away from the kiss.

"Very." Leo said and pulled Nico's hips against his and kissed him again.

"Whoa, what did I miss." Said a familiar voice.

"Percy you're back!" Nico exclaimed.

"Shh, the others don't know yet." He said putting a finger to his lips.

"Where's Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"I left that bitch back in Tartarus." Percy laughed quietly.

"What? Why?" Nico asked. He never fond of Annabeth because Percy was his first crush.

"She blamed me for what had happened and tried to kill me multiple times." Percy explained.

"How did you get out?" Nico questioned him.

"Your dad." Percy said, "I'm going to go get Jason."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"He may or may not be a reason why I left Annabeth." Percy said grinning.

"No fucking way." Leo said.

"Yup, I'll leave you two to go back to having sex." And with that he left.

"We are so not having sex." Nico said.

"Why not." Leo countered.

"Because."

"You know what fine have it your way." Leo said baiting him to cave.

"No wait I was kidding." Nico said.

"Nope, too late." Leo was trying not to smile.

"Pweez." Nico said.

"That is seriously too cute." Leo said.

"So is that a yes." Nico hoped.

"Yes." Leo said.

They woke up to knocking again.

"What the hell do you want." Nico yelled.

"Percy's back!" Hazel yelled.

"We know." Leo said.

She opened the door to find them shirtless and in the same bed.

"What are you guys doing together." She said.

"N-nothing," Nico said, "It's not what it looks like."  
"That's offensive." Leo said in a faked voice.

"What are you talking about?" Hazel asked.

Leo turned to Nico and pulled their faces together to kiss him.

"Are you guys together?" Hazel asked.

"Yes." Leo said pressing is tanned latino body against Nico's smaller pale body.

"Get a room." She said.

"We did. You're in it." Leo said.

"You guys and Jason and Percy." She said as she left.

"Now that she's gone." Nico started but didn't have to finish.

**Hope you liked my first fanfiction and once again thank you so much for reading. BYE.**


End file.
